Split Personality
by Badaboop
Summary: Numbuh 4 is hit with a laser on a mission...Now the team is stuck with an army of Wallies! Can Sector V handle the Aussie overload and get the original Numbuh 4 back? Or will the rowdy boys tear each other apart before the others can solve anything?
1. The Mission

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

CHAPTER ONE

It was just another day for Sector V. On their way to another mission, to claim another victory. The mission was simple: Stop the Delightful Children, who had built another laser, from wreaking havoc across town.

"What do ya think th' laser does, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 4 asked excitedly, ready for a good fight.

She shrugged, dark brown eyes covered by her red hat. "Probably just another thing that makes kids want to do dishes or eat spinach or something."

"Oh! Maybe it shoots flowers and teddy bears! Yay!" Numbuh 3 squealed.

Numbuh 4 stuck out his tongue in mock disgust. "Why th' crud would they make that? I bet it a thing that makes kids into teenagers!"

Numbuh 3 pouted. "What's the matter with flowers?"

"They're not dangerous!" Numbuh 4 scoffed.

"Says the guy who gets hay fever every year," Numbuh 5 teased.

Numbuh 4 rolled his green eyes. "It doesn't hurt me."

"Oh really, tough guy? 'Numbuh 3! Can ya bring me some more tissues? Numbuh 3! My head hurts! Numbuh 3! Can ya make me some soup?'" Numbuh 3 mimicked Numbuh 4's Australian accent.

"She has a point, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 chimed in. "You are a little whiny during allergy season."

Numbuh 4 crossed his arms with a huff. "Shut up."

"Hey Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 2 called. "What do you call a grumpy bee with hay fever?"

He glared at the portly pilot.

"A Walla_bee!_ Get it? Hahaha! Cause you're grouchy, and-"

Numbuh 4 growled. "Stow it and drive th' ship, Numbuh 2!"

"Actually, we're already here!" He said, bringing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to a gentle halt on the grass.

They all filed out, Numbuh 1 taking the lead. He turned and faced his team, a look of determination on his face. "All right, guys. This is a routine mission. Get in, find the laser, destroy it, maybe pound the Delightfuls a bit, and get out. Got it?"

They all nodded enthusiastically. With that, they set off to the mansion.

After quickly finding a vent to squeeze through, the kids found themselves in a maze of twists and turns.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Numbuh 5 said, impatient. Her knees were starting to ache from all the crawling.

"Yeah, it's hot in here!" Numbuh 2 complained.

Numbuh 1 shushed them. "Might I remind you that this is a stealth mission?"

They were quiet after that. After more cramped shuffling, they finally got a hint of where to go.

"Hey, hear that?" Numbuh 5 whispered.

Everyone strained their ears. Off to the left, faint voices could be heard. They were quickly recognized as the monotonous drawl of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

"This way!" Numbuh 1 ordered.

Following the sounds, the group quickly found the room where the Delightfuls were residing. It was a large, spacious room with a single exit. Guarding that exit was an enormous, red and blue ray gun. Lights flashed and the entire thing hummed quietly, patiently waiting to be put to use by the five, well-dressed children sitting in the control seat of the contraption. Everyone crowded around the gate to get a good listen of the deviant's plans.

"Those idiotic Kids Next Door operatives won't know what hit them," five voices droned. "Once we invade their treehouse and zap them with this ray, they'll be tearing themselves apart! Leaving the rest of the town vulnerable to attack. Then we can pick off the rest of the Kids Next Door, until there will be no one left to protect any of the snot-nose brats on the rest of the planet!"

"Okay, I've heard enough. Kids Next Door...!" Numbuh 1 burst through the gate, his team right behind him. "BATTLE STATIONS!"

The DCFDTL looked mildly surprised at the arrival of the furious five, but then grinned, narrowing their icy eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Dim. Thank you kindly for saving us the trouble of traveling to your dingy little clubhouse."

"What can we say, Delightful Dips? We enjoy bringing the party rather than getting one." Numbuh 1 pulled out his weapon. "Attack!"

With a roar, the kids sprang forward, blasting the Delightfuls and the laser. A glass dome shielded the zombie-like kids from harm; the shots simply bounced back at Sector V. All the while, the ray was humming louder, charging up. The lights pulsed and got brighter, disorienting the team.

As Numbuh 4 was trying to get his bearings, blinded by the light, he managed to make out a small green blob to his right. Blinking hard, the mass slowly morphed into a confused Numbuh 3, who was rubbing her violet eyes. To Numbuh 4's horror, she was right in the path of the laser, which was about to fire.

"Look out, Numbuh 3!" He yelped. Thinking quickly, the little Aussie sprang forward and pushed Numbuh 3 out of the way.

He was just in time, but didn't have enough time to save himself. The laser shot out a bright bolt of what looked like a rainbow, hitting Numbuh 4 dead-on. It shoved him across the room and into the wall, screaming all the way, where a large crack was made on impact.

The crack traveled up the wall and to the ceiling, split into two individual cracks directly above the ray gun (which was still shooting Numbuh 4), and stopped. Then, that entire section of ceiling came crashing down on the laser, crushing it and sending up a huge cloud of dust and plaster.

_"No! Meddling Kids Next Door! You'll pay for this!"_ The Delightful Children screeched in fury.

The operatives barely heard the angry goody-goodies; they were too busy coughing and fanning the dust away. After a few minutes of this, the dust eventually settled, giving the kids a chance to look around.

The laser was completely obliterated. Bits and pieces of it littered the ground, coated in dust. The Delightful Children were nowhere to be seen.

"Guys! Where's Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 cried, looking around frantically.

"Right here!"

Everyone froze when 25 different voices responded. They slowly turned around, and blanched at the sight.

"...Wally...?" Kuki asked tentatively.

**There's Chapter 1! I'll be updating shortly. Reviews, tips, and corrections welcome!**


	2. Meeting the Wallies

**I think I'm finally getting the hang of this XD Enjoy! **

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

** CHAPTER TWO**

25 different Numbuh 4s looked up at Kuki's call. Each one had a different colored hoodie, which their eye color matched. One of them, wearing bright yellow and a big smile on his face, ran up to Numbuh 3 and shook her hand vigorously.

"G'day! I'm Happiness. Pleasure to meet ya!" He said jollily. His eyes were bright yellow, like two little suns reflecting in his gaze.

"...Hi!" Kuki chirped, after a minute of confusion. "I'm Kuki!"  
"Wait, wait. Did you say that your name was 'Happiness?'" Numbuh 5 asked.

He nodded, still smiling. "Don't wear it out!"

Another Numbuh 4 growled. He was wearing a dark red, almost blood like, hoodie. He stomped over to Happiness and pulled him back roughly by the shoulder.

"What th' crud are ya doin,' ya grinnin' freak? She doesn't wanna talk to ya!" He barked.

Happiness shrugged. "Calm down, Temper! If ya wanna speak with her, go ahead!"

He looked over at Kuki, who giggled.

"Your eyes are like a vampire's!" She laughed.

Temper snarled and advanced on her. Before he could do anything rash, however, a Numbuh 4 with a turquoise hoodie charged over and dragged Temper back by the hood.

"Not to fear, my lady!" He cheered. "I'll tame this beast!"

_ "Courage!"_ Temper roared, swinging his fists at Courage as he ran about, laughing confidently.

Numbuh 1 was staring at the army of Aussies in disbelief. Happiness? Temper? Courage?

"HEY!" Numbuh 1 bellowed. Everyone looked up at him. "Okay, I want answers! Who's the smartest here? Is there one called Intelligence?"

Numbuh 5 chuckled. "I wouldn't count on it, boss."

One of the Wallies walked up casually. His hoodie was a deep fuchsia, as were his eyes. He had a calm demeanor, and seemed to be respected by the others to some extent.

He stood in front of Numbuh 1 and gave him a polite smile. "How can I help?"

"Are you Intelligence?" Numbuh 1 asked gruffly.

He shook his head. "There is no Intelligence. I am Love."

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Okay, please explain. Why are there twenty-five Numbuh 4s in here?"

Love didn't seem affected by Numbuh 1's bluntness. "We are his main emotions and states of bein.' There would have more of us, but th' laser was destroyed before takin' full affect."

Numbuh 1 still looked confused. "...But-"

"Everyone!" Love called over his shoulder, interrupting Nigel. "Come introduce yourselves! Don't be shy! Especially ya, Shyness."

A Wally with grey eyes and a grey hoodie stared at the ground, blushing and rubbing his arm. Nevertheless, he shuffled along with the others.

"Passion?" Love called.

A bright pink clad Wally looked up excitedly.

"Would ya mind wakin' up Sleepiness?"

Passion saluted and trotted off to a Wally that was laying on the floor, dressed in a soft brown hoodie and snoring away.

Only one Wally didn't budge. He sat alone on the floor, his crossed arms sitting on top of his knees to form a headrest. His hoodie was pitch black, as were his eyes, giving him the creepy appearance that he had no color to his eyes, only large pupils. He also had dark purple circles under his eyes, as if he were sleep deprived, and was pale.

Numbuh 5 walked up to him and nudged him in the ribs with her foot. "Are you Deafness or something?" She joked.

He didn't respond. He didn't even look up at her. Numbuh 5, undeterred, sat down next to the quiet boy.

"...Is your name Silent Treatment?" She guessed again.

The unknown Wally glanced at her for a moment, then looked away again. Abby was slightly put off by his unusual eyes, but was friendly just the same.

"...Can I call you Quietness?"

He sighed roughly. "My name doesn't matter."

Abby smiled, happy that she got him to speak. "Of course it matters. How else am I going to talk to you?"

"You're talkin' to me right now, and ya don't know my name."

"...Are you...Sadness?"

He shook his head curtly. "Sadness wears a dark blue jacket. He cries all th' time. Ya can't miss th' bloke."

Numbuh 5 nodded. "...Are you Concentration?"

He whipped his head around to look at her, obviously irked. "My name is Depression, okay? Now leave me alone." He turned his back to Numbuh 5.

"Don't mind him. He's such a downer."

Numbuh 5 looked up to see another Wally in pink. It was very light pink; almost white. His eyes made him seem blind.

"Who are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm Care. Who might ya be?" He sat down next to her and Depression, who had sunken back into silence.

"I'm Abby. If you don't mind me asking...Are you blind?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. I can see jus' fine. Want to meet some others? I've tried to cheer Mr. Black Hole over there up before, and it's a lost cause."

Abby looked over at Depression again. He looked at her with a bit of hope in his eyes, then darted his eyes off to the right when she met his gaze, scrunching up tighter.

"I think I'm good. See you later, Care."

He shrugged and walked off. Depression stared at Numbuh 5, who gave him a soft smile. He gave an incredibly awkward and lopsided grin back; he obviously wasn't used to doing so.

Numbuh 2 was currently talking to one Wally named Curiosity. He wore a bright green hoodie, and was very interested in Numbuh 2's weapon.

"It's called a M.U.S.K.E.T. It shoots mustard." Numbuh 2 held it close to Curiosity's face so he could see.

"Cool..." He murmured, inspecting the 2x4 technology with awe. "Hey, Excitement! Check this out, mate!"

Excitement came bounding over, a wild look in his reddish-brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"Look at this whatchamacallit! Isn't it neat?" Curiosity backed up to let Excitement get a good view.

"Ooh! Did ya make it yourself?" He asked Hoagie.

Numbuh 2 went pink and nodded. "I make a lot of the technology in our sector."

Curiosity got a sly look on his face. "Can I see it for a sec, mate?"

Numbuh 2 nodded and handed the weapon over. Curiosity held it in his hands, then grinned mischievously.

"Hey! Fear!" He shouted.

A fidgety Wally in neon orange looked up sharply, his orange eyes wide and afraid. "Y-Yeah?"

Curiosity whipped the gun out and pointed it at Fear. "BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

Fear shrieked and covered his head, bunching up in a ball. Curiosity and Excitement burst into fits of laughter. Numbuh 2 frowned.

"Hey, leave that guy alone!" He snapped, snatching his mustard shooter back.

Curiosity shrugged. "It's okay. Fear is always jumpy. It's fun to exploit it sometimes."

Numbuh 2 still felt guilty. Fear had recovered and gone back to looking around wearily. He pushed past Curiosity and Excitement to go talk to Fear.

Curiosity's eyes lit up. "What're ya doin,' mate?"

"I'm gonna go have a chat with Fear." Numbuh 2 didn't look back.

Hoagie tapped Fear on the shoulder lightly. He gasped and swung his head around, startled.

"...A-Are ya gonna make f-fun of me?" He stuttered, staring at his shoes.

Hoagie shook his head. "No. Sorry about before. Those guys are a couple of jerks."

Fear shook his head quickly. "Oh, n-no they're not. Th-They're actually r-really nice, most of th' t-time. They're j-j-j-j..." He sighed and took a deep breath, "...jus' a little r-rowdy. I've been t-treated w-worse."

Hoagie felt bad for Fear. "...That's...I'm sorry."

Fear smiled nervously. "D-Don't w-worry about it. That's W-Worry's j-job." He pointed behind Hoagie with a trembling hand.

Numbuh 2 saw Worry sitting on the floor, running a hand through his blond hair and pulling at the bottom of his blue hoodie. His ocean colored eyes flicked around anxiously, giving meaning to his name. Hoagie chuckled and gave fear a friendly punch in the shoulder. Fear, although frightened by the sudden touch, gave Hoagie a hesitant bop in the shoulder back.

Numbuh 3 was having a splendid time talking with Passion and Shyness. "I've never seen Wally wear pink before! He always says it's a 'stupid, girly' color!"

Passion looked offended, his coral eyes dilating. "Well, I beg to differ! Pink is by far one of th' manliest colors of th' rainbow! A true man does what others fear! Isn't that right, Shyness?"

Shyness nodded, studying his shoes and fiddling with his hands. "Yes, I suppose so," he whispered.

Passion suddenly got an idea. "Kuki! My fair Kuki. Ya must meet my friend Pride! PRIDE! Pride, come on out, mate!"

A Wally swaggered up, his forest green hood pulled over his head, which he held high. "What's up, Passion?"

"This is Kuki, also know as Numbuh 3. She is simply a delight!" Passion waved his hands in exaggeration.

Pride glanced over at Kuki and scrunched up his face a bit. "She seems okay, for a cruddy girl."

Kuki smiled. "You're a lot like the original Numbuh 4!"

He grinned and raised his head. "I know."

Shyness looked up. "Ya don't know that."

Pride furrowed his brow at the bashful boy. "Hey, she said I was, so I must be!"

Shyness ducked his head again. Kuki giggled and wrapped him in a hug. "I like you! You're cute!" She squealed.

Shyness went bright crimson, giving a half smile. Pride grunted and crossed his arms grumpily.

Kuki released Shyness and looked over his shoulder. "What are they doing?"

Passion looked over. Love was having an argument with a different Wally. He was wearing a very dark brown hoodie. Love spoke crisply, though he looked perfectly calm. The other Wally was speaking in a cruel tone, his eyes narrowed and his lip curled back like an animal.

Passion grunted in dismissal. "That's jus' Love and Hate havin' a verbal throw down. Nothin' new."

Kuki still looked interested. She wandered over to the fighting Aussies and plunked herself down on the floor to watch.

"Pink is a stupid color," Hate hissed.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Passion hollered.

Love didn't falter. "This is fuchsia."

"It's still girly. I hate girly crud."

"Ya hate a lot of things."

"It's what I do. What do ya do? Jus' walk around with that cruddy smirk on your face. I share my opinions and get stuff done."

Love's expression hardened. "Without love, th' world would be a cold, dark place. Everyone would kill each other off. And Hate, ya may share your opinions, but ya don't listen to others. Ya must be a lonely soul."

"Like ya aren't? Your name is Love, yet you've never had a girlfriend in your life!"

Love started to shake. "I'd rather be alone than hated."

Hate smiled devilishly. "Oh, but ya already are hated. If ya weren't, ya would be loved, wouldn't ya?"

Love gritted his teeth. "When ya put love out, ya get love back!"

"That seems to have worked real well for ya," Hate sneered.

"I'm not goin' to force someone to be with me!"  
Hate snorted. "Then it looks like you're gonna die alone." Hate shoved past Love and walked off, sniggering.

Kuki looked at Love, who was rubbing his shoulder. Kuki got up and put a hand on his back.

"Don't be sad, Love. You'll find someone!"

Love sighed warily. "I hope so...I don't control sharin' affection, th' original Numbuh 4 does...and we both know that he isn't very good with words."

Kuki giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Don't be so down, though. Hate is just...well, hateful."

"I can't help it," Love mumbled. "With Love comes Loneliness. I kinda serve as both."

Kuki whimpered sympathetically and gave Love a tight hug. Love immediately brightened and hugged back, beaming.

They separated with a small frown from Love, but he perked back up instantly. "Would ya like to meet some more of Numbuh 4's emotions?"

Kuki grinned widely and took Love's hand. "Okay!"

Love turned red in the face and led her off to a couple of Wallies; one was wearing a dark blue, almost purple, jacket, and the other was Worry. They were speaking quickly and quietly, obviously agitated.

"What if...What if th' rest of th' roof caves in on us!" Worry yelped.

The other gripped the sides of his head. "We'll all be crushed!" He wailed.

"Kuki, this is Worry and Overwhelmed. They tend to hang out together a lot," Love introduced the pair.

Worry and Overwhelmed jerked their heads up at the sound of Love's voice. They stared at Kuki for a minute before she skipped over and embraced them.

"Hello, you two!" she greeted.

Overwhelmed started to fidget, hyperventilating slightly. Love, seeing this, tapped Kuki on the shoulder.

"Ya might want to let them go now, Kuki," he whispered, smiling. "Let's meet some others."

Kuki released the boys and said goodbye. They waved in acknowledgement, then went back to fretting about the ceiling.

"You're a nurse, correct?" Love asked.

"Yup!" Kuki confirmed.

"Good, because this poor fella sure could use your help. Meet Sickness." He pointed just ahead of Kuki.

There sat a shivering, sniffling Wally in an unhealthy-green colored jacket. His eyes were bloodshot and sunken, yet stared up at Kuki with friendliness.

"G'day," he croaked.

Kuki kneeled next to Sickness, sympathetic. "What's the matter? What do you have?"

He chuckled, then coughed. "That all depends on what th' original Numbuh 4 has. When he's healthy, I jus' have a cold."

"A really bad cold! You poor thing...When we get back to the treehouse, I'll try to make you better, okay?"

He shrugged. "I doubt that ya can, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, hello Sickness! Feelin' better yet?" Another Wally came over, dressed in a hoodie that was colored with a mixture of light blue and grey. He looked up at Kuki and Love. "G'day, Love. Who's this?"

"This is Kuki. Kuki, this is Pity."

Pity shook Kuki's hand gently. "Well, hello there, Kuki! Have ya met Sickness? Unlucky guy, huh?"

Kuki nodded. "I'm gonna try and cure him when we get back to headquarters. I'm a nurse!"

Pity beamed. "Excellent! I feel so bad for th' bloke; always miserable, he is."

"I'm right here, ya know," Sickness rasped.

Pity patted Sickness's back, making him cringe. "Save your energy my sickly friend. She will see that ya won't suffer any more."

Love snickered. "On your way, Pity. I'm sure Depression could use some company."

Pity nodded and strolled off.

Sickness rolled his eyes. "He means well, but sometimes he's jus' annoyin.'"

Kuki laughed. "He was optimistic, at least. Feel better, Sickness!"

Sickness waved after Love and Kuki. "I'll do my best."

As Kuki was walking next to Love, she suddenly tripped over something. She would've nose dived if Love hadn't caught her at the last second.

"Are ya all right?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, I just tripped over something."

Love smirked. "Not somethin.' Someone."

Kuki looked down. Sleepiness was laying there, snoozing on his back, completely unaware of what just happened.

Love shook his head, amused, and carefully jostled Sleepiness's shoulder. "Hey...wake up, mate!"

Sleepiness grunted and fluttered his eyes open. He yawned and sat up gradually. "Oh...G'day, Love." He looked over his shoulder, his brown eyes half closed. "Who's th' sheila?"

"I'm Kuki! I tripped over you!" Kuki bubbled.

Sleepiness raised his eyebrows. "That explains why my side is sore." He gave a small smile.

Kuki ran a clothed hand through her long hair. "Sorry about that."

Sleepiness yawned again, shrugging passively. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He whined.

"If ya sleep all th' time, Sleepiness, you're gonna miss out on life," Love said.

Sleepiness rubbed his eyes. "Life is pretty good in my dreams. I think I'll be fine." He sank back onto the floor, curled up in a ball, and shut his eyes. Within seconds, he was snoring like a grizzly bear.

Kuki giggled. "I'm guessing he doesn't talk very much."

Love smiled. "Sometimes he mumbles in his sleep!"

They laughed together, walking away from the dozing Aussie.

"What're ya laughin' about?"

Kuki looked up and nearly bumped her head into another Wally. He was wearing a sky blue hoodie, and looked a little perplexed. He backed up a bit, twiddling his thumbs.

"G'day, Confusion. We were jus' talkin' about Sleepiness and how he talks in his sleep."

Confusion nodded, then tilted his head to the side. "Who're ya?"

"I'm Kuki! Numbuh 4's best friend!"

Confusion nodded. "Okay. Wait, I don't understand. How do ya know Numbuh 4?"

Kuki was about to answer, but Love interrupted her. "Kuki and I must be on our way, Confusion. Many more people to meet. I'm sure story hour can wait until another time."

Confusion nodded and called goodbye as Kuki and her companion walked off.

"Sorry about that," Love said quietly to Kuki. "He tends to go off on tangents."

Kuki giggled, then gasped. "Hey, that Wally is wearing purple!"

Love nodded. "Don't point it out, though. He'll ramble on and on about it. Come on, I'll introduce ya."

Love led the Japanese girl over to the purple-hoodied boy. He stared at them unsurely as they approached. "Who're ya with there, Love?"

"This is Kuki."

He studied her calmly, flicking his eyes up and down. Then he stuck out his hand. "G'day. I'm Determination."

Kuki shook his hand eagerly. "I sure do see you a lot when I'm around Wally! Especially on missions!"

He nodded curtly, grinning toothily. "I'll take that as a complement."

Love tugged on Kuki's sleeve. "Ah, there goes an unhappy creature."

Kuki looked over to see Sadness, who was wearing a dark blue hoodie. He was walking slowly, his head hanging, crying quietly. Kuki immediately felt bad for him.

"I wanna go talk to him!" She cried, dragging Love along. "Bye, Determination!"

Sadness was very stunned when Kuki abruptly ran up and hugged him from behind, lifting him off his feet. He squirmed to get away, alarmed.

Kuki released him and he turned sharply, tears flowing from his eyes. "Why did ya do that?" He squeaked, his face one of hurt.

"Well, you looked so sad! I wanted to make you feel better!" She exclaimed.

Sadness went pink, using his sleeve to dry his eyes (they instantly filled again). "Okay...but warn me next time! That scared th' crud outta me!"

Kuki smiled sheepishly and nodded, apologizing again.

"Hey, why're ya talkin' to him?"

Kuki, Sadness, and Love all looked up to see a grass-green-colored-hoodie-wearing Wally.

"Because, Envy," Love sighed, "...I'm introducin' Kuki to everyone...Includin' Sadness."

He lowered his eyebrows. "Why haven't ya introduced me?"

Love rolled his eyes. "Kuki, Envy. Envy, Kuki. Happy now?"

Envy crossed his arms with a grunt. "How come ya get to show her around and not me?"

Love sighed, exasperated. "Ya can go off with Sadness and greet the others. How about that?"

Envy stared at the ground. "All right. I guess."

"Great! Off ya go now. Have fun!" He gave Sadness and Envy and firm push in the opposite direction.

They said goodbye and carried on, as did Love and Kuki.

"Who's next?" Kuki asked excitedly.

"How about Content? He's a mellow guy. Content!"

A Wally in a milk chocolate-colored hoodie walked over slowly, a calm yet happy expression on his face.

"How's it goin,' mate?" He said quietly.

"Good, thank ya. This is Kuki, Numbuh 4's friend."

Content flicked his head up at Kuki in acknowledgement. "Any friend of his is a friend of mine." He chuckled at his joke.

Kuki smiled cheerily. She was about to ask him if he liked to hang out with Happiness, but before she could, two bodies slammed into her from behind. All three kids tumbled to the ground.  
Immediately, a Wally in a white hoodie with eyes that looked as though they had no irises, only pupils, sprang up and started helping the others up.

"Sorry! Ah, crud! I'm really sorry! That was entirely my fault! Are ya all right?" He fretted.

Kuki dusted herself off, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'm fine! Don't worry about it!"

He grinned, looking uncomfortable. "Uh...I-I'm Guilt. This is Embarrassment."

Kuki looked over at Embarrassment. He was turned away from her slightly, his cheeks completely scarlet. He was hunched over slightly, and wore a rust colored hoodie. Rubbing his arm behind his back, he mumbled something inaudible to Kuki.

Kuki pressed a hand to Embarrassment's forehead, much to his displeasure. "Your face is so red; do you have a fever?"

He snarled and batted her away. "No, ya cruddy sheila! Ya wanna check someone's temperature, go see Sickness!"

Kuki stepped back, stunned by his hostility. Guilt, true to his nature, blamed himself.

"Oh, this is my fault! If I hadn't tripped over my own dumb feet-"

"Don't blame yourself, Guilt." Love patted the distressed kid on the shoulder. "Embarrassment is jus' servin' his purpose. Can't help what he is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Embarrassment snapped.

Love smiled and shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Nothin' at all. But sometimes, I can't tell ya and Temper apart."

Embarrassment's eyes widened and he blushed even deeper. "Oh. I understand." His eyes traveled to his feet. "Sorry."

Love nodded. "Jus' don't be too snippy, mate."

Embarrassment grunted and shuffled his feet.

Kuki, feeling sorry for him, enveloped him in a bear hug. "Don't feel bad, Embarrassment! I'm used to Wally being grumpy!"

Embarrassment looked as though he had a terrible sunburn on his face. Nevertheless, he was smiling.

"Well, I believe that's everyone!" Love stated.

Kuki cheered and grabbed Love's hands, whirling him around in a circle. Love was surprised at first, but played along with it with a blush on his face.

"Let's see if we can leave! I wanna show you the treehouse!" Numbuh 3 dragged Love over to the bald leader.

"G'day, Numbuh 1. Are ya all set?" Love asked.

Numbuh 1 was looking utterly overwhelmed at all of the Australians running amuck. Nevertheless, he nodded. "I've met everyone...let's get back to the treehouse."

Love cocked his head to the side. "How will we get there? I hope your vehicle is large."

Numbuh 1's blue eyes widened behind his sunglasses. His eyes swept over the mass of ten year olds before him in horror. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Let's get this over with."

**Sorry for the long wait! High school, y'know. R&R please! :3**


	3. First Day at the Treehouse

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

**Sorry for the wait; I hope this is satisfactory! :D**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The ride back to the treehouse was, to say the least, cramped. All twenty-nine kids were crammed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., elbow to elbow. Courage had opted to sit on the roof, but Numbuh 1 quickly shot him down.

"Get off my foot!"

"Ow! Watch your cruddy arm!"

"This is stupid."

"What if we crash?!"

"How much longer?"

"Sorry! That was my fault!"

_ "ENOUGH!"_

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Nigel. Even Sleepiness woke up with a snort.

Numbuh 1, who was surrounded by Happiness, Love, Care, and Curiosity, tried to get the situation under control. "I want total silence until we get back to the treehouse. Only speak if it's an emergency. Got it?"

"Why should we listen to ya, Baldy?" Temper growled.

Love glared at him intently. "Temper! Quiet! He's th' leader!"

Temper mumbled something under his breath. Fear stared at him in shock, but looked away at Temper's scowl.

Numbuh 1 sighed, worn out. "Numbuh 2, get us back to base. And step on it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Numbuh 2 started the ship hastily and rocketed the group off.

**KND**

Everyone poured out of the small, stuffy vehicle in relief. Numbuh 1 ordered the band of kids into the main room for a quick layout of the situation.

"Okay. Here's what's gonna-Hey, someone wake him up!" Numbuh 1 pointed to Sleepiness, who had dozed off again on the couch.

Temper gave him a hard hit to the head, rousing Sleepiness. He whined in pain, looking grouchily at the red-hoodied boy and rubbing the throbbing area.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure this is weird and confusing for many of you..."

"I'll say," Confusion piped up.

Numbuh 1 continued. "...But we're gonna try and fix this as soon as possible. In the mean time, sleeping and eating conditions are going to be established. Numbuh 4's room is big, but not nearly big enough for twenty-five of him. So, everyone will sleep here, in the main room. You'll all get three square meals a day, but try to keep snacking to a minimum. I don't want you guys emptying the kitchen in one day. Any questions?"

Sleepiness raised his hand. "Who's gonna sleep where? There's only like...four couches and five bean bag chairs."

"I'm not sleepin' on th' floor!" Pride barked.

An uproar started as everyone fought for a resting spot. Only Love, Happiness, Care, Shyness, Fear, and Content attempted to avoid the chaos. Love and Nigel were yelling over everyone, trying to get them to settle down.

Temper, loving the disorder, pounced onto Happiness, sending both to the wooden floor.

"Oh, hello, Temper! Come to help us restore ord-" He was interrupted by Temper's arm around his throat in a headlock, cutting him off from oxygen.

"Ya have no idea how long I've wanted to kick your annoyin' butt!" He laughed nastily, hoisting Happiness off the ground.

Temper threw Happiness to the floor and started pounding him in the face. Blood had already coated his knuckles by the time Care wrenched Temper off of Happiness.

_ "Are ya nuts?!"_ He screamed at the violent boy. "You're gonna hurt him!"

Temper wasn't paying attention; he was rolling on his back, howling with laughter. Happiness pushed himself into a sitting position with effort, his grin, for once, not present. His eye was swelling up and there was blood flowing from his nose and mouth. He looked a little dizzy and disoriented from the beating, but a little half smile appeared, despite his state.

"Nice aim, mate!" He coughed, giving Temper a thumbs up.

Care rolled his eyes and went to help Happiness.

Love started to get fed up with the other's unruliness. He stomped over to Determination, who was grudgingly shoving others away from his claimed couch cushion. Determination was about to force Love away, but quickly stopped at the sight of his face.

"Oh, uh...sorry, mate-" He stuttered.

Love quickly cut him off. "Get everyone quiet. NOW!"

Determination nodded hastily and climbed the top of the couch. He took a deep breath and warned Love to plug his ears.

**_ "SHUT UUUP!"_** He bellowed.

Everyone froze, a surprised shriek escaping from Fear.

Love cleared his throat. "Thank ya, Determination. Now, if ya barbarians are willin' to be quiet, I have an idea. We will rotate sleepin' spots. Three can sleep on each couch, and one per bean bag. That's seventeen. The other eight will sleep on th' floor. Every night, we'll switch."

"Who gets th' couches and chairs first?" Envy asked.

Love gritted his teeth. "Well, I can tell ya who it's not gonna be. Startin' with ya, Temper."

Temper glowered at Love, turning red with anger. "But-"

_"Don't ya even start, ya git!"_ Care snapped. "Ya beat th' stuffin' out of Happiness for no reason!"

Love nodded, staring at Temper coldly. He grunted and looked away.

Love turned to Nigel and nodded. Numbuh 1 scanned made a gesture inferring that he needed a moment. He pulled Numbuh 3 aside.

"Numbuh 3, check up on Happiness afterward. He's bleeding badly."

Numbuh 3 looked over at the Aussie in yellow. He was rubbing the side of his head, a look of pain mixed with a small smile on his face. She nodded and stepped back. "I'll take good care of him."

Numbuh 1 smiled grimly. "Now, are there any other questions? And if you guys start fighting again, it's straight to bed!"

Passion apprehensively raised his hand. "I'm hungry."

The others nodded solemnly, mumbling agreements and rubbing their stomachs. Even Love admitted that he was feeling a little peckish. The group looked disheartened; almost miserable.

Numbuh 1 felt a little bad for them. They had, after all, just been thrown into the world and ordered around immediately after. "Well, what would you like?"

**KND**

It was found, oddly enough, that almost every Wally had a preference to food. Sleepiness liked warm milk and cookies. Courage and Passion liked spicy food. Depression and Sadness liked 'comfort food' like ice cream and cake. Temper liked jelly donuts; he said it made him feel like a predator eating its prey. Love liked spaghetti and meatballs. Hate liked animal crackers, biting the heads off first. Envy and Curiosity tended to pick off of other's plates, wanting what they had. Sickness liked chicken soup. Determination and Pride both asked for pie, then challenged each other to an eating contest. It resulted in a tie and two stomachaches. Confusion couldn't decide, and was constantly asking what was good and what was bad. Hoagie, who was fed up, simply handed him a sandwich and said it was best. Confusion asked why, so Hoagie shoved the sandwich in Confusion's mouth, shutting him up and answering his question at the same time. Excitement asked for candy, which Abby regretted giving him, as he got a massive sugar rush that increased his hyperactivity even more. At first, Guilt refused any food, saying that the others needed it more. Kuki coaxed him into it, explaining that it would be better for him to eat than take up room in the med lab for malnutrition. Guilt then hastily asked for chocolate. Fear would only eat soft food, like apple sauce and yogurt, for he was terrified that he would choke. Worry didn't want much more than a small bowl of mac and cheese, saying that he didn't want to explode or something horrible like that. Overwhelmed, sticking by Worry, also requested macaroni. Embarrassment had mumbled a wanting for cheese and crackers with extra cheese. After receiving the food, he scuttled off to the corner to eat, not wanting to be watched. Care and Pity were too busy fretting over everyone else to get themselves situated, so they merely grabbed a couple corn dogs, as they were easy to eat while doing other things. Happiness, Content, and Shyness didn't care at all about what they got, which turned out to be pizza. They were pleased just the same. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, and 5 all had pizza with them.

The room was peaceful as everyone ate; quiet talking and laughter went on while the kids enjoyed their dinner. Mealtime seemed to act as a sort of truce over Numbuh 4's emotions. Even Temper was docile for a bit.

After dinner, as promised, Kuki led Happiness and Sickness to the med lab.

"Well, this is a nice place!" Happiness chirped, his voice slightly altered due to his nose being plugged up with blood.

Kuki smiled at him. "Thanks! Sit on that bed, okay? Sickness, you're gonna be on the other."

"Whatever th' sheila wants," Sickness said passively, heaving himself onto the small bed.

Kuki quickly patched Happiness up, applying antiseptic to his bruises and cuts and putting ice on his head and eye.

"You can rest in here tonight, away from the excitement." She draped a blanket over Happiness and kissed him on the forehead.

Happiness blushed and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Whatever ya think is best!"

"Now for you, Sickness!" Kuki whipped around to face the sickly Australian.

He chuckled dryly. "Gimme your best shot."

Kuki tuck a thermometer in his mouth. "So, what hurts? Your head? Your throat?"

"I think ya better ask me what _doesn't_ hurt," Sickness mumbled, his words muffled by the thermometer.

Kuki checked the small glass vile. "Well, you have a fever of 102 degrees...How's your stomach?"

He shrugged. "Could be better. Ya know, you're kinda wastin' your time. I'm called Sickness for a reason. I'm always sick. I barely notice it anymore."

"Don't be silly!" Kuki scoffed. "I'll try really hard to help you feel better."

So, after about an hour of poking, prodding, and questioning, Numbuh 3 simply handed Sickness a small bottle.

"What's this crud?" He grumbled, staring at it without interest.

"That's the medicine you'll be taking every night." Kuki poured some of the red liquid into a little cup and handed it to Sickness. "It'll help you get well again."

Sickness stared at the medicine with absolute contempt. "This looks like some sort of death potion."

Kuki giggled. "Just drink it. It doesn't taste that bad."

Sickness rolled his eyes, pinched his nose, and downed the syrup. He instantly started gagging at the vile taste, screwing up his face.

"It doesn't taste _that_ bad, Sickness! Don't be so dramatic!" Kuki took the syrup back and put it in a little drawer.

"That crud...is th' work...of th' devil!" Sickness rasped, clutching his throat and coughing.

"Here, have some water." Kuki held out a glass to the retching boy.

He snatched it and chugged the fluid down greedily.

"You'll be feeling better in no time!" Kuki cheered, leading Sickness out of the room and leaving a now sleeping Happiness.

"It better be worth it. That 'medicine' was like acid." Sickness growled.

When the pair arrived in the main room, everyone was already settling into bed. Because it was summer time and the weather was hot, the Wallies didn't bother rooting around for pajamas. Instead, they simply decided to sleep in their underclothes. Care, Guilt, Shyness, Content, and Love were nestled into the beanbag chairs, blankets cloaking them. Determination, Fear, Sleepiness, Confusion, Worry, Overwhelmed, Pity, Passion, Courage, Depression, Sadness, and Embarrassment took up the four multicolored couches. Temper, Pride, Envy, Excitement, Curiosity, and Hate were in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Great. Now I get back pain in the morning too," Sickness huffed, grabbing a sleeping bag and pillow and plopping down on the floor.

Love got up and walked over to Numbuh 1. "We're all set, mate."

"Good. See you guys in the morning!" Numbuh 1 walked out.

Kuki hung back in the doorway, watching the Wallies with interest.

"L-Love?" Fear called, buried beneath a blanket.

Love walked over, a comforting smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"C-Can ya ch-check under th' c-c-couch for m-monsters?" He squeaked.

Love nodded and got down on his knees, sticking his head beneath the couch. "No monsters. Only dust."

"A-Are ya sure?"

Love patted Fear on the head. "I'm absolutely sure. Don't worry, mate."

Fear smiled, reassured. He snuggled into the couch cushion and closed his eyes. Love walked towards his beanbag chair.

"Love?"

Love stopped and looked over at Worry. "Yes?"

"Could ya check under my couch?" He asked.

Love complied, confirming that there was no danger. He turned to Determination and Pride. "Feelin' better, mates?"

They nodded, smiling sheepishly.

Love shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. "No more eatin' competitions. Got it?"

They saluted and hunkered down in their sleeping spots.

Depression fidgeted before speaking up. "Love?"

"What is it?"

"...Nevermind. It's stupid."

Love ambled over. "No no, tell me. I'm sure it's not stupid."

Depression pulled his blanket up to his nose. "It is. Go back to your bed. Don't worry about it."

Love paused before shrugging and going to the wall and flicking off the light. "G'night, everyone."

"G'night, Love," they chorused back.

Kuki smiled. Love was like a father to all of the others. It was cute. Love abruptly sat up and threw his blanket off, quietly walking towards Kuki.

"Hey," he whispered. "Could ya get a few teddy bears or somethin' from your room?"

Kuki was surprised at first, but nodded. She rushed off to her room, grabbed five teddy bears, and hurried back to Love. He thanked her, taking the toys, and tiptoed over to Fear, Worry, Guilt, Sickness, and Depression, tucking a stuffed animal under each of their arms. Fear clutched his in his sleep, burying his face in it and letting out a quiet sigh. Depression woke up and looked at Love, surprised.

Love smiled calmly. "I know. Don't be embarrassed."

Depression went pink, but smiled just the same, hugging the bear. "Thanks, mate."

Love nodded and walked back over to Kuki.

"Why'd you give them bears?" She asked.

"Well, Fear and Worry always have trouble sleepin,' so I thought they might like some comfort. Plus, Worry will share with Overwhelmed. See?" He pointed to the pair; both had latched onto on one of the bear's arms and was leaning against each other, snoring rhythmically. "...Guilt and Sickness always have a lot of stress, so a bear might calm them down enough to get some good rest...and Depression is scared of th' dark. He hates to admit it, though. That's what he called me over for. He wanted somethin' to help him relax."

Kuki smiled. "You're so nice, Love. I'd think that they would take advantage of you."

Love shook his head. "I have a hard side. Y'know...like, 'Tough Love.'"

Kuki laughed quietly and hugged Love. "Good night, Toughie."

Love beamed and hugged back. "G'night, Kuki."

They separated and turned away bashfully. Loved waved goodbye and strolled over to his beanbag chair, pulling the comforter over him. He rested his hands behind his head, inhaling deeply, and smiled dreamily.

"What a sheila," he murmured.

**Trying to get a little more in-depth with the character's personalities and preferences...like with the food and how it kinda related to the characters...I hope this was good!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Loneliness

**Update? Okay! :D **

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

CHAPTER FOUR

That night, back at the Delightful Children's mansion, the remains of the laser were still in a crumpled heap beneath the fallen ceiling. However, something had gone unnoticed by everyone:

A small hand protruding from the twisted metal. At first glance, one would think that the owner of the hand was surely deceased. But this wasn't the case.

The fingers on the hand twitched, then gripped the steel pole to its right. As it struggled to pull the rest of the person out, a dark lavender sleeve was uncovered. A patch of scorched golden hair appeared.

"...H-Hullo?" A small voice called feebly.

The boy looked around warily, blood spattered over the left side of his face. There was a large gash across his temple, starting at the center of it and ending in the middle of his forehead. A trickle of blood trailed from his mouth; one of his front teeth had been knocked out.

"...Anybody here?" He cried.

He strived to wrench himself free, writhing and fighting against the rubble that held him fast. Exhausted, he collapsed against a steel plate. His leg was crushed between an enormous gear and a chunk of titanium. The pain was just staring to hit him, sapping at his strength.

"...I could use some help!" He shouted miserably.

Growing desperate, he grabbed the metal pole that he used to hoist himself up before and wedged it between the gear and the titanium. Gripping the pole tightly, the Aussie started to pry the two parts apart. Blood started flowing to his injured leg again and he bit his lip, choking back a scream.

Just before he was about to pull his leg free, his hands slipped and the gear came crashing back down, flattening his leg again with a splash of red liquid. He screamed in agony, tears streaming from his light purple eyes.

Chest and stomach heaving, he wiped sweat from his forehead, hissing when he brushed against his gash.

"Someone help me..." he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping to make the fiery pain go away.

"In need of assistance?"

He snapped his eyes open and whipped his head around to face five well-dressed children. Their blue eyes bored into him and they smiled creepily.

The boy sobbed with relief, reaching for the blond kid's hand. "Yes, yes! Please, my leg, i-it's smashed between two pieces of metal..."

The blond kid jerked his hand back in disgust. He attempted to cover up his action by straightening his red tie.

"Not to worry, Wallace," they growled, "...we'll free you of your predicament."

They grasped him under his arms and started to pull; he immediately started to shriek in pain.

_"Stop! Stop, you're gonna rip my leg off!"_ He screeched.

They released the groaning boy, huffily placing their hands on their hips. "Do you want our help or not?"

"Yes," he gasped, "...but I want all my limbs, too!"

They smirked at the injured kid. "Perhaps Father could help you. Please be patient while we fetch him."

_"No!"_ He yelped. "Don't leave me!"

The Delightful Children stopped. "What's the matter with you?" They sneered.

He started to cry again. "Can't one of ya stay with me? Please?"

They shivered collectively. "Why on Earth would we do that?" They started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go..." He trailed off, as the Delightfuls showed no signs of stopping.

He slumped over again, a hollow look in his eyes. His face had gone pale from blood loss. He waited for a bit, trying not to move, as even breathing caused pain to shoot up from his leg and through his body.

"We're back."

He smiled instantly, twisting himself around despite the agony it caused. "Yay!"

The Delightful Children were obviously not expecting this response, as they stared at the happy boy with utter confusion for a few moments. They quickly shook it off and stepped back, revealing Father. He was in his usual silhouette suit, a pipe dangling in his lips, his hair slicked back, and his eyes a burning yellow.

"Well, well..." he purred maliciously. "What have we here?"

"G'day, mate..." The boy wheezed. "A little help, please?"

Father sniffed snootily and flicked his hand slightly. The gear that was mangling the Aussie's leg was engulfed in flames and flung across the room, smashing into the wall. The Delightfuls then carelessly pulled the blond out of the debris and onto the floor.

"Thanks, mates..." He said, relieved.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Father asked impatiently.

The boy set his jaw, thinking. "Well, I woke up, jammed into that wall over there...this place was completely empty. But I saw that broken laser, so I went to go check if anyone was here. While I was searchin,' I guess I knocked somethin' over, cause a whole bunch of crud came topplin' down on me and squashed me. One piece walloped me in th' face and knocked me out cold. So here I am!"

Father, who was puffing away at his pipe, jumped a bit, as he was not paying attention at all. "Yes, well...Might as well get you patched up before you die or something..."

His eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"Where are the other emotions?" The Delightfuls demanded.

The boy looked confused. "Others? There were others?"

The sighed, exasperated. "Of course, you idiot! Where are they?"

He looked downcast. "I don't know. I guess they left me."

"We don't blame them!" The Delightfuls sneered. "You're a piece of work!"

He looked away sadly. "I'm sorry."

"That's enough," Father said sternly. "Take what's-his-face to the medical lab. I have plans for him. Go on!"

"Yes, Father..." The Delightfuls muttered.

He nodded and briskly walked out. The Delightfuls looked spitefully at the wounded boy.

He smiled awkwardly, shrugging. "So..."

"Oh, shut up and wait for our butler to take care of you." They strode out, obviously irked by the task of taking care of an enemy.

The boy watched them leave sorrowfully. He stared at his bloodied sneakers, mumbling to himself.

"Why does everyone forget me and leave me behind? Am I annoyin?' Clingy? Ugly?" He murmured, feeling his heart sink with every word.

"Perhaps they feel that you are slightly insane for talking to yourself, sir."

The blonde looked up at the mansion's butler. He was in a pressed, black suit, had white hair, a pointy nose, and excellent posture. He looked down at the kid with indifference and a hint of curiosity. Next to his was a small, blue wheelchair.

"That makes sense..." The Aussie sighed. "I seem to be th' only one who enjoys my company."

The butler grunted quietly. "Shall we seek medical attention for your wounds, sir?"

He nodded. "I would like that. I feel like passin' out."

The butler helped the youngster into the wheelchair and hurried down the hall, pushing him in the chair rather quickly.

"I hope that you are comfortable, sir?"

He nodded. "As comfortable as I can be, I guess. What's your name?"

The butler hesitated before answering. "You may address me as Alfred, sir."

He smiled. "No need for bein' so formal, mate. Call me by my name."

"That would be Wallace, correct?"

He shook his head, but stopped quickly, as it made him dizzy. "No...I'm one of his states of bein,' though."

"Which one would that be, sir?"

"I'm Loneliness."

Alfred slowed a bit before continuing. "I'm sorry to hear that, sir."

Loneliness blanched at Alfred. "Ya don't like my name? Is it stupid?"

Alfred shook his head curtly. "Oh, no, not at all, sir. I just thought that your lifestyle may be a tad...unhappy, due to the meaning of your name."

Loneliness shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I feel bad, sometimes. Not really sad, more of this...emptiness...This feelin' of fear and isolation...Sorry, am I borin' ya? I tend to ramble a lot..."

"Not at all, sir...In fact, I can relate."

Loneliness's eyes sparked. "Really?"

Alfred gave a small grin. "Indeed."

Loneliness smiled. "I guess we're kinda th' same, huh?"

Alfred raised his eyebrows in contemplation, entering a small elevator. "I suppose."

Loneliness bit his lip in excitement. "Great! Now we don't have to feel so lonely anymore! W-We can be friends!" He calmed down a bit and whispered, "I've never had a friend before."

Alfred hit the buttons to the lower-levels of the mansion, where the med lab was. "I'm glad to be your first friend, sir." He ruffled Loneliness's hair gently, amused.

Loneliness's eyes teared up. "I have a friend," he breathed.

The doors to the elevator shut, sending the two off to their destination.

**Sorry if the ending is sucky. R&R, Constructive criticism! :)**


	5. Attack of the Common Cold

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

CHAPTER FIVE

Nigel yawned and straightened his sunglasses, walking toward the kitchen to fix some breakfast. The sight that met him, however, immediately distracted him from his hunger.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" He demanded.

All of the Wallies were in a circle, fixed in running stances. They looked determined and eager, except for Fear, who was bouncing nervously on his toes.

Love looked up and grinned. "We figured that if we all smash into each other all at once, maybe we could become the original Numbuh 4!"

"That's absurd!" Nigel spluttered.

The others paid no heed, and, with a battle cry, ran full force into each other.

A loud, painful smack was heard, followed by the sound of many bodies hitting the floor and moaning.

"Well, _that_ didn't work..." Depression grumbled, rubbing his lower back.

"Of course not!" Hate suddenly snapped. "Cruddy Happiness and Fear didn't do it!"

Fear rubbed the back of his leg with his foot, his eyes downcast. "S-Sorry...I-I was jus' afraid th-that..."

"Save it, ya coward," Hate hissed, sticking his face into Fear's. "Ya would've screwed it up more anyway."

Hate clomped away, leaving a saddened Fear standing there, his cheeks burning with shame.

Love walked over and patted Fear on the back. "It's okay, mate. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Happiness is in th' med lab, remember?"

Fear snuffled, wiping his eyes. "W-Whatever. I-I don't c-c-care what Hate s-says."

"Sorry to interrupt," Nigel chimed, "...but no more shenanigans like that, please. Our medical wing isn't big enough for all of you."

Love grinned and nodded. "Like I said; Intelligence isn't really among us."

Happiness strolled in at that moment, a toothy grin on his face. His eye was still purplish-red, and his nose and cheeks were bruised. "G'day, mates! Hope I didn't miss anythin'!"

Hate's face went a dark purple. "Nothin' at all."

Fear put his hood up bashfully, his eyes flicking around. Hate came up behind him and yanked Fear's hood over his eyes, forcing him into a painful hunch. Fear, robbed of his sight, started to violently thrash and kick out, screaming in utter terror, fighting to get away.

"S'matter? Ya _scared?"_ Hate sneered, pulling on the hood harder, causing Fear's back to crack.

_ "That's enough!"_ Numbuh 1 separated the two roughly, pushing Hate away.

Fear tumbled to the ground, ripping his hood off and hyperventilating. Care jogged over, rubbing Fear's back to calm him down.

"W-W-What th-th' c-c-c-crud, H-Hate?" Fear squeaked, massaging his now aching back. "Th-That r-really h-hurt!"

Suddenly, the alarms sounded, blaring into the ears of he kids. Fear screamed and bunched into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"A mission!" Excitement cheered, throwing his fists in the air.

Just then an enormous, metal tentacle crashed through the wall, and everyone ducked to the floor. Common Cold, sitting safely in a large, flying contraption made to look like and octopus, laughed nasally.

"Stupid Kids Next Door! You are no match for my Sick-Squid! Prepare to be-!"

_"Sick-Squid?"_ Hate said incredulously. "That's th' stupidest thing I've ever heard! That contraption is an octopus! Duh!"

Common Cold gritted his yellowish teeth. "Shut up! Now, prepare to be Octo-_pounded!"_ He laughed manically, sneezing between laughs, and started controlling the tentacles, whipping them everywhere. The kids noticed that the metal suction cups were really holes that were oozing disgusting, germ-filled snot.

Sickness grinned, cracking his knuckles. "This is my kind of fight! Bring it on,_ booger head!"_

**Sorry for the short update; I'm really busy. But, I'll keep writing, so don't worry! :D Review, please~!**


	6. Sick Teammates Lead to Lovesick Wallies

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

CHAPTER SIX

As a tentacle crashed down onto the wooden floor, Sickness jumped up on it and started running up the tentacle, towards Common Cold. Courage, Determination, and Excitement followed, whooping in anticipation. The others, except for Fear and Sleepiness, quickly did the same, dodging and blasting their weapons at the contraption.

The tentacles continued to thrash and spin, sending some kids, including Hoagie, hurtling through the air and into furniture, walls, and the floor.

Fear, who was warily looking for means of escape, spotted Sleepiness passed out on the floor, unaware of the huge metal arm about to flatten him.

Fear cried out in alarm and grabbed Sleepiness by the shirt, wrenching him away from danger. The arm smashed into the floor, sending chunks of wood flying. One piece whacked Fear right between the eyes, knocking him out cold. Both he and Sleepiness were then whacked by a tentacle, sending them flying through the wall.

Common Cold stared at the army of Numbuh 4s in confusion and alarm. "What the...How are there so many of you?!"

"Ya didn't notice before, mate?" Sickness scoffed, holding the pasty villain in a headlock.

"Well, I just assumed it was double vision..." Common Cold panicked.

"Never assume, snot brain!" Courage laughed, shooting Common Cold with orange juice.

KND

After getting weakened by the sweet drink, everyone piled onto Common Cold, trying to get one good punch in. Once he was throughly pounded to a pulp, the operatives dragged him out of the machine. With no one to control it, the Sick-Squid plummeted to the ground, where it exploded with a burst of smoke and flames.

"Cool..." Depression murmured, staring at the burning heap of metal.

"You guys got a good grip on him?" Nigel asked Temper and Sickness, who were holding Common Cold's arms behind his back.

They nodded, smiling grimly.

"Good. Everyone all right?"

Everyone nodded slightly. Some were hurt, but not too badly.

"Where are Fear and Sleepiness?" Care asked.

The group looked around, shrugged, and mumbled "I dunno."

"There's a big hole in the wall over there," Abby said pointing to the damaged wall.

Care, Love, Pity, and Guilt lead the group to the next room, where the hole led. Fear and Sleepiness were up against the opposite wall, still unconscious. Fear had a bleeding gash on his forehead from getting hit with the piece of wood.

Care gasped and ran over, checking both of them for further injuries. "Numbuh 3! Get your medical bag!" He called, panicky.

Love got down on one knee beside Care. "What's th' matter?"

"I dunno, they jus' look hurt!" Care whimpered. He touched Fear's gash gently. Fear woke up with a jolt, startling Care.

Fear sat up, shaking, breathing quickly. "Wh...What h-happened?"

"I was jus' about to ask ya th' same thing, mate," Love said. "Are ya okay?"

Fear put a hand to his head, only to pull it away sharply, wincing in pain. His hand was covered in blood when he looked at it. His eyes went wide and he started breathing even faster.

Kuki jogged over at that time, medical supplies in hand. "Are they okay?"

Care bit his fingers worriedly, shrugging.

The others gathered around, most of them concerned for their kin. Hate stood off in the doorway, his hood pulled up and his eyes averted.

Kuki kneeled in front of Fear and Sleepiness, ready to take care of them. She held her hand up in front of Fear's face, making a peace sign.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

Fear squinted slightly. "...t-two...?"

Kuki nodded. "Good. Now this might sting..." She dabbed and antiseptic wipe on Fear's cut to clean it.

He bit his lip in pain, but didn't move. After wiping up his blood and putting a bandage over his cut, Kuki moved over to Sleepiness.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face a few times, waking him. He blinked and yawned, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"...What th' crud? What happened? One second...I was in th' livin' room, takin' a nap on th' floor...Now I'm here? What did I miss?"

Fear turned to face him. "W-We f-fought some c-c-cruddy villain...H-He was about t-t-to smash ya w-with his r-robot th-thing, s-s-so I p-pulled ya outta th' w-way...W-We still g-got hit though."

Courage nodded in approval. "That was some quick, brave thinkin' mate! Good on ya!"

The others smiled and nodded in agreement. Fear grinned goofily, blushing.

Sleepiness suddenly cried out in pain. He was clutching his leg, his eyes squeezed shut and teary.

"What's the matter? Did you hurt it?" Kuki placed her hand on his shin.

He cringed and nodded, whimpering.

Turns out, Sleepiness's leg was broken. After setting it, Kuki said that he would have to stay off of it for a while. He was pretty happy at this, as he got to spend more time resting on the couch, which meant more sleeping. All of the other Wallies and Sector V members were treated for cuts, scrapes, bruises, and bumps. And of course, everyone got sick from Common Cold.

KND

"Ya got any more tissues, mate?"

"Get your own, you lazy bum."

"But I'm _tired!"_

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes at Depression. "What else is new?"

He scowled at her. "Ya got a box right there, jus' hand some over before I sneeze all over ya."

Numbuh 3 was kept pretty busy with all of her sick teammates. They were getting better, as it was a few days later, but still not completely healthy. Because she was around sick people so much, she had a pretty strong immune system, so she wasn't effected. Everyone else, however...

"Hey, N-Numbuh 3?" Fear called, sitting on an orange couch.

Kuki trudged over to him, obviously worn out. "Yeah?"

"M-My head h-hurts..." He whispered, holding his head in his hands.

"Do you want some medicine for it?"

He shook his head, but stopped abruptly; it made him dizzy. "No..."

"Why? How else are you going to get better?" She was slightly frustrated with his fussiness.

"My s-stomach hurts..." He swayed slightly before easing himself down on the cushion.

Kuki sighed and put her hands on her hips, thinking. "Do you feel sick?"

"Mm-hm..."

"Can you stand up for me?"

Fear groaned. "D-Do I have to?"

Kuki smiled. "Do you want to get better?"

Fear grumbled slightly and _slowly_ pushed himself to his hands and knees. He then eased himself into a standing position, swaying a bit.

Kuki placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Are you gonna fall over?"

Fear blinked slowly. "...Hope not..."

"Do you feel dizzy? Sleepy?"

Fear nodded, then looked at her with tension in his orange eyes. "I-Is there somethin' w-wrong with me?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." She looked into his eyes; his pupils were slightly dilated. While having her hand over his ear to get a better look at his eyes, she felt something warm against her hand. She draw back and gaped at what she saw.

Blood now stained her green sweater. She looked at his ears, and sure enough, drops of blood were trickling out of them.

"Fear, how long have you been feeling like this?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Fear narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Uh...since th' d-day before y-yesterday."

"This isn't good...C'mon, follow me." She grabbed his hand and yanked him forward. Fear almost fell flat on his face, and was stumbling after Kuki, unable to walk straight.

Fear tugged slightly on Kuki's sleeve, his face paling over and his eyes half-closed. "K-K-Kuki?"

"Not right now, Fear. We gotta move."

Love, who had acquired a terrible cough from the last mission, looked over at the pair curiously. "Hey, Kuki! What's goin' on?"

Fear tugged harder on Kuki's sleeve, breathing shallowly. "K-Kuki..."

Kuki shushed him and paused beside her fuchsia-clad friend. "Fear and I are going to the med lab. I think he has a bad concussion."

Just after she said this, Fear lurched forward and vomited all over the floor. Some of the other Wallies who were close by groaned in disgust, leaning away from the mess Fear made.

"I'M _DYING!"_ Fear sobbed, falling back on his behind.

Kuki shushed him, gently pulling him to his feet. "No, you're not...You're gonna be fine, don't worry...C'mon, I gotcha..." Supporting Fear by the shoulders, Kuki looked back at a stunned Love. "Hey, could you watch over everyone for a little bit? This won't take too long."

Love nodded quickly. "Of course. Ya need a break anyway. Feel better, Fear!"

Fear gave him a crooked grin over his shoulder before disappearing with Kuki into the hall.

So Love went from person to person, giving medicine, soup, tissues, and hugs. Some of the other Wallies, who were almost healthy too, helped Love by running off to get things for him. Determination, although he was disgusted by it, cleaned up Fear's mess, as some of the others were complaining of the smell.

After an hour, Kuki came back, and Fear was no where to be seen.

"How is he?" Love asked, handing orange juice to Passion.

"He'll be all right, he just needs lots of sleep and good food. Potatoes and fruit especially. He doesn't feel up to eating right now, so I'm gonna make him some tea that'll make him calm and sleepy." She skipped away, into the kitchen.

Love grinned. "She sure does know her stuff, eh?"

Passion, who had lots a lot of his pep due to feeling awful, shrugged passively. "It's her job, yeah." He sipped at the orange juice.

"Yeah..."

Passion flicked his pink eyes up at Love, who was looking dreamily at the entrance to the kitchen, where Kuki had disappeared to. He grinned wryly. "Ya got th' hots for her, mate?"

Love went red and turned on Passion. "Drink your juice, ya dingo!"

Passion chuckled and went back to his drink, pulling his blue blanket over him.

Love sat down next to Passion, between him and Curiosity.

Curiosity, despite having a fever and chills, stared at Love intently. "Do ya like her?"

Love shot the green-garbed Aussie a look of warning before leaning forward on his elbows. "Doesn't matter. If she's interested in any of us, she's technically interested in th' original Numbuh 4."

Curiosity shivered, wrapping himself in the blanket tighter. "So what? We're parts of him, so when we're all back to normal, ya can make your move!"

"It doesn't work like that! Once we're back to normal, th' original Wally controls us! We have no power of our own. So I'll be stuck moonin' over her until the original gets the guts to confess...and I dunno when that'll happen."

Passion shifted uncomfortably. "Well...it's bound to happen _sometime,_ mate!"

"But what if it doesn't? I'll...starve..." The group collectively shuddered at the thought.

You see, when a particular emotion isn't or barely used, they become weaker and weaker, until they 'starve.' It becomes a small speck in the back of the mind. The more an emotion is used, the bigger they get. That's why, for Numbuh 4, emotions like Temper, Pride, Determination, and Courage are more filled out than Love, Fear, Depression, Pity, and Shyness. The strongest features in an individual's personality are the strongest physically. And usually, as one emotion becomes stronger, another becomes weaker, and vice-versa.

Curiosity shook his head slightly, trying to forget the unpleasant thoughts. "I doubt that'll happen to ya. After all, he loves his parents...and his brother...and his friends...so I think you're set."

Love sighed. "I hope so."

"Hey, Love?" Kuki called, emerging from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

Love sat up quickly, fixing his jacket. "Yeah?"

"Wanna help me take care of Fear? He's kinda fidgety."

Love nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure! Anythin' for ya..." He whispered the last part, receiving giggles from Passion and Curiosity. Shooting them a glare, he continued walking next to Kuki, shyly flicking his eyes at her and going pink in the face.

Love started coughing violently, breaking the awkward silence. Kuki patted him on the back until he got his breath back.

"You okay?" She asked, her hand on his shoulder.

Love nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah! Jus' gettin' over that cold."

Kuki smiled and giggled. "I guess I could call you Lovesick!"

Love laughed a high pitched, nervous laugh, then quickly looked away in embarrassment, falling behind Kuki.

"Yeah...ya sure could."

**Bleeeah...I don't like this very much at all. **

**Trying to get the story moving along...Are there any characters you guys would like to see more of? Please tell me, I like to please my readers! **

**The next chapter will most likely be centered around Loneliness, but I'm interested in your ideas for the chapter after that~!**

**R&R please~! :)**


	7. Traitor or Betrayed?

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Loneliness sat alone in the little room Father had provided, a blanket over his middle. His leg was wrapped up in a cast, sitting on top of a worn out pillow. Thick bandages were bound around his head, covering the unsightly cut he had received. Other than that, he was cleaned up, and wearing purple cotton pajamas.

The room was small, only fitting a small bed and a table, had no windows, and was painted a dingy grey. A small black door led to a tiny, dirty bathroom. All in all, it was boring and dreary.

To occupy himself, Loneliness was flicking his lamp on and off, tugging the chain listlessly. He rested his head in his hand, his eyes distant, looking rather miserable. He sighed, staring at the door, hoping for a visitor of some sort.

He got his wish as Alfred knocked on the door quietly, poking his head in. "Sir? Would you care for something to eat?"

Loneliness perked up instantly, grinning. "Sure, mate! Whatcha got?"

Alfred scurried in, pushing a cart with a platter of food. "What would you care for, sir?"

"Call me Loneliness, mate. Or jus' Lonely, for short," he said, his eyes sweeping over the tray. There was cheese, deli meats, crackers, carrots, chocolate, chicken, fruit...A large plethora of different foods.

"Very well. What would you prefer for lunch?"

Loneliness scratched his head, looking indecisive. He finally shrugged and sat back. "Jus' give me th' tray and I'll pick offa it."

Alfred nodded and placed the tray in Loneliness's lap, careful not to hurt his leg. Loneliness rubbed his hands together in anticipation, smiling hungrily.

"I'll leave you to eat in peace, Master Loneliness." Albert quickly moved to the door.

Loneliness almost choked on the strawberry he was eating. He coughed and forced it down, clutching his throat. "W-Wait!"

Alfred paused. "Are you all right, Master Loneliness?"

Loneliness's eyes fogged over. "Why do ya have to leave? Can't ya stay?"

Alfred's eyes flicked back to the door. "I'm sorry, Master Loneliness-"

_ "Jus'_ Loneliness."

Alfred sighed. "I have work to do around the mansion...Loneliness. So I must depart." He turned his back again.

Loneliness slumped back against his pillow. "D-Do ya really? Or...do ya jus' want to get away from me?"

Alfred either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He bustled out the door, shutting it behind him. Loneliness looked down at the platter in his lap, his appetite diminished. He picked it up and dejectedly set it on his nightstand, then curled his legs toward himself, bunching up in a ball. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, the feeling of being alone again too much for the boy.

"Y-Ya should've known better..." He whispered, his voice trembling as he drew in quick breaths, "...Who would want to be your friend? Who wants to be around a crybaby like yourself...Stop gettin' your hopes up, mate, you're jus' hurtin' yourself..."

The door suddenly burst open with a flash of flames. Loneliness jumped, wincing as his leg smarted. Father walked in slowly, puffing from his pipe.

"Well now...I hope the accommodations are...homey?" Father chuckled lowly.

Loneliness twiddled his thumbs, staring at the covers. "Oh yeah, uh..." He sniffled slightly, wiping his eyes. "Th-They're great. I-"

"Yeah, I don't care," Father interjected. "What do you know about the other emotions?"

Loneliness made a face of confusion. "Uh..." He shrugged. "Nothin' much."

Father's hands sparked, but not enough to notice. "You must know something. Now tell me."

Loneliness furrowed his brow. "Why should I?"

Father grabbed Loneliness's broken leg, squeezing it relentlessly. Loneliness gasped and clutched the covers, grunting in agony.

"You listen up, you snot-nosed brat. You think the other Cretins Next Door just left you behind because they didn't know you were here?" He scoffed. "No. Only an idiot like yourself would believe that. They left you on purpose."

Loneliness's eyes widened, showing physical and emotional pain. "What? H-How can ya be so sure?"

Father smirked slightly, seeing that Loneliness was taking the bait. "You said it yourself. 'Who wants to be around a crybaby like yourself?' They didn't want anything to do with you."

Loneliness wrenched his leg back, rubbing it in fear. "I...I don't believe ya. That isn't true. L-Love is nice to everyone. He likes me!"

Father twitched. "Love, eh? I'd think that he would hate you most."

Loneliness shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "No! You're lying!"

"Think about it. Love is all about being with people; that special someone. But with Loneliness, that means he isn't with anyone. Really, you would be his mortal enemy."

Loneliness's mind was racing. He was right. It all makes sense. They were all lying. No one liked him. Not even Love, who liked everyone. No one liked feeling lonely. Including himself.

Loneliness shuddered. "What do ya want from me?"

Father grinned dementedly. "What do you know about Numbuh 4? His weaknesses, his strengths, his fears..."

Loneliness cut Father off. "I'm not tellin' ya anythin.' I'm not gonna destroy what little chance I have of someone likin' me."

Father snarled in rage, lunging forward and taking Loneliness by the shoulders. Shaking the blonde vigorously, he screamed in his face._"There is no chance! Now spill it! Tell me everything you know, __**or else!"**_

Loneliness's head spun, dizzy from all the shaking. "O-Or else what?"

Father released Loneliness, shoving him away harshly. "I could leave you _alone_ in here...for days. Weeks. _Months..."_

Loneliness stared at Father in horror. "Y-Ya wouldn't...I...I would starve! Y-Ya would have to feed me!"

"Says who?" Father boomed. "No one knows you're here. No one would miss you. I could _let_ you starve if I wanted!"

"Yeah, right!" Loneliness barked back, even though he was uncertain. "Ya wouldn't hurt me. Ya need me for information."

Father's hands burst into flame. "I can hurt you all I want. I can beat you within an inch of your life. I simply cannot let you die..."

Loneliness narrowed his eyes. "Ya don't have th' guts."

Father threw himself at Loneliness, roaring in rage and wrapping his fingers around Loneliness's throat. He started to crush the boy's neck, pressing him into the pillows.

Loneliness tried to scream for help, but only a small gurgle was heard. He tore at Father's hands, trying to get free, but was unsuccessful. As his face went from red to purple, his body thrashing and writhing, Loneliness finally shrieked for mercy.

_ "Okay! Stop! Please-"_ He coughed and desperately tried to bring in air, his cheeks turning light blue.

Father laughed evilly, flames creeping from his shoulders down to his elbows. "How about a little fried twerp?"

Loneliness's struggles began to slow, his face going a sick sky-color. He eyed the approaching flames in terror, tears flowing from his lavender eyes. He tried to beg for Father to stop again, but only a shrill squeal escaped from his compressed throat. Spots swam before his eyes, his vision blackening as his struggles came to a halt.

Father abruptly released Loneliness, throwing him to the floor. He gasped and hacked, holding his bruised neck as he sucked in oxygen greedily. Breathing heavily, Loneliness, stared up at Father in fear, who was turning away towards the door.

Father paused in the doorway, looking back at a cowering Loneliness, who was about to pass out. "I hope that is enough persuasion for you. If not, I can return later with a..._stronger_ argument." He left, slamming the door.

**Woah...O_o didn't plan on writing that...but, really, this is better than my original idea!**

**Unfortunately, the school laptops are being taken away on the 28th of May. There is no way I'm going to get this done in time. However, I may be able to purchase a new laptop from a friend, so I'll be able to update then. Until that time, you'll have to be patient, please~ :3**

**I'll try to get that laptop ASAP~ Anyway, hope you liked, R&R! :D**


	8. Infiltration Gone Wrong

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Crying all the time...is weird.

Sadness, with his ever flowing rivers of tears, knew this. Sometimes, he didn't even feel all that bad. But he'd cry anyway. Not much, just a few tears. Other times, he felt terrible, and would bury his face in his knees and sob for hours.

Just the norm. No big deal.

Sadness was swaddled in two blankets, curled up on the couch. Just his luck, his illness made his eyes hurt like heck. So he was stuck there, a blank, fatigued look on his face, his eyes leaking like an old faucet.

Some of the other Wallies would come over and offer consolation, but he would just wave them off, saying that he wasn't feeling very sad. Just his illness. Don't worry.

Because of his constant bawling, Sadness tended to be left alone a lot. Most people don't know what to do and awkwardly shoot him looks, fidgeting. Or, Sadness had hid himself away to cry in peace. Either way, he often had time to _observe._

He would carefully watch everyone, interested in what was going on with them. He was often accompanied by Depression, who was equally quiet. They would sit together, eavesdropping, shooting glances at each other as reactions.

Depression was on the middle cushion, Numbuh 5 sleeping to his left. He had a single blanket loosely draped over him and a box of tissues between him and Abby. He had 'sinus issues,' as Depression had put it.

Anyway, Sadness was keenly observant. However, he was very reserved. He didn't like sharing what he had heard or seen with people other than Depression or sometimes Love. Only because he trusted them.

Back at the mansion, before being lugged to the treehouse, Sadness had been left alone for most of the time, briefly introducing himself and then scurrying away. He wasn't sure, however, when he was staring at the damaged wall, if he had seen a bit of purple cloth or not. Before he could investigate, Numbuh 1 had declared that it was time to leave. So, Sadness brushed it off as a tear obscuring his vision slightly.

"It was probably jus' some paint..." He mumbled to himself, blinking hard to try and flush out the painful pricks in his eyes.

"What was that, mate?" Depression asked, pausing from blowing his nose for the billionth time.

Sadness shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothin' important. Jus' talkin' to myself."

"Somethin' about paint?" Depression pressed.

Sadness shifted uncomfortably. "I jus' thought I saw somethin' stickin' outta th' wall at th' mansion. Probably jus' my imagination."

"Like what? What'd ya see?" Depression was now curious, fully facing his blue friend.

Sadness yawned and turned over. "Look mate, I'm tired..."

Depression made a noise of disbelief and frustration. "Don't pull that crud. Tell me! Maybe we left someone behind!"

Sadness pulled his hood up, covering his ears. "It was jus' some old wallpaper or somethin,' Depression! Get offa my back!"

Depression huffed and sat back, crossing his arms. "And all of ya wonder why I'm never interested in nothin.'"

"Oh, come off it, ya lummox!" Sadness groaned. "It was a piece of purple cloth, okay? Maybe it was Determination's."

Depression shook his head. "Nah, his hoodie is in one piece. Besides, how do ya know that it wasn't covering a body? Maybe...a _dead_ body?" He wiggled his fingers at Sadness, making ghost sounds.

Sadness scrunched up grumpily, shoving Depression away. "Shut up. Maybe it was jus' a shadow."

"Last time I checked, shadows are black."

Sadness rolled his sore eyes, rolling back over to face Depression. "Th' crud do ya want from me?"

"I think we should tell Love. Someone might be in trouble. From the way th' other Sector V members talk, th' enemy lives there."

Sadness bit his lip, unsure. "What if I'm wrong? What if we get this whole big thing together for nothin'?"

Depression shrugged. "If we don't, and someone does need our help, I think th' consequences would be worse."

Sadness bit his finger, thinking hard. "I...I dunno..." He started to cry a bit. "You're puttin' too much pressure on me!"

"All right, all right, calm down, mate..." Depression patted Sadness on the shoulder. "Let's tell Numbuh 1, eh? He's in charge."

Sadness wiped his eyes, sniffling. "...Okay..."

Depression heaved himself to his feet, pulling Sadness with him. "C'mon then. Out of your cocoon."

Sadness grumbled and peeled the warm blankets off himself, trudging behind Depression. Numbuh 1 was in his big, torn up chair, looking like he was taking a nap.

"Maybe we should come back later..." Sadness mumbled. "He might be angry if we wake him up."

"No way! This is important." Depression tugged on Nigel's red sleeve roughly.

Nigel opened one of his blue eyes. He looked at Depression and Sadness and sighed. "Need more tissues, fellas?"

Depression shook his head and gently pushed Sadness forward, who resisted slightly. "Go on mate, tell him what ya saw."

Nigel leaned forward, giving Sadness his full attention. "What do you mean?"

Sadness shuffled his feet nervously. "Uh...well, back at th' mansion, see...Wh-Where Numbuh 4 was smashed against th' wall...I-I thought I saw some purple cloth...Maybe a sleeve...?"

"So you think we left someone behind?"

Sadness nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to continue to awkwardly explain. "Yeah, yeah...He was probably unconscious. Hurt, too."

Numbuh 1 stood up, ignoring the twinge of annoyance that this was being told to him just now. "Looks like we'll have to pay the Delightfuls a visit then, hm?"

Courage suddenly popped up from behind Nigel's chair, smiling. "I couldn't help but overhear, mates, but I do believe that a mission is about to go down?"

Nigel smirked. "Would you like to join us, Courage? As long as you're feeling better, that is."

Courage nodded quickly, taking a fighting stance. "I could take on a Spartan army! Bring it on!"

Nigel nodded. "Okay then. I'll round up Love and Determination too. Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie looked up from his chicken soup.

"C'mon, we're going to the Delightful Mansion. Grab Determination and Love."

Numbuh 2 grudgingly put his soup down and saluted. He went off to find the purple and pink pair.

**KND**

"We left someone behind?"

"I-I _think_ so," Sadness said quickly. "We don't know for sure."

Love felt terrible just the same. The other emotions looked up to him, and he forgot someone. He could just picture them, alone and scared, maybe being hurt by the enemy!

"Can this thing go any faster?" Love cried.

Hoagie shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, not with this many people on board."

Love sat back in his seat glumly. First he had to worry about Happiness, then Sickness, then Sleepiness, then Fear, and now someone else. Was it Awkwardness? Hunger? Optimism?

Love jolted out of his thoughts as Determination jostled his shoulder. "We're here. Better move quickly."

Love nodded and got up, trotting over to where the rest of the group was. They were up on the mansion's roof, out of sight from any onlookers. Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 2 to keep the ship running, just in case things went awry.

Nigel huddled them together and relayed the plan. "This is strictly a search and rescue. Stealthy and silent. If you're seen, escape as soon as possible and radio the rest of us. We'll evacuate immediately and come back another time if we think that there is a hostage. Clear?"

They nodded.

"Good. We'll split up into groups; Love, you'll take the west side of the mansion. Sadness and Determination, you take east. Depression and Courage, you take south, and I'll take north. Battle stations!"

Love watched as Determination and Courage cut a small hole in the roof, large enough for the group to fit through one at a time. Armed with 2x4 technology, everyone leaped through the opening, taking a fighting stance as they landed.

Love quickly took Numbuh 1's hand signal and went down a hallway that lead to the west side of the mansion. He looked over his shoulder once to see the others parting ways. Love was definitely nervous; he wasn't a fighting type. He didn't like violence and would rather talk things out and make up with a hug. Not beat someone up until they pass out!

Love came up on a large, black door. He turned the handle, happy and yet scared to find it unlocked. He opened it slowly and peeked his head it.

"Hullo? Anyone in here?"

No answer. Just brooms and buckets. Love withdrew his head and continued, unaware that he was being watched...

**KND**

"Quiet down, would ya? You're gonna blow our cover!" Determination hissed.

Sadness hiccuped and wiped his eyes on his tearstained sleeves, trying to control his noisy sobs. "S-Sorry...I'm jus' worried that-"

"Don't worry, that's Worry's thing. Jus' focus on your job. Now..." He surveyed the long hall, which was lined with doors on both sides. "You take the right side, I'll take the left side. Okay?"

Sadness nodded, getting his composure back. Determination nodded and turned away, sticking his head into doors and calling for the unknown hostage.

Sadness walked over to the first door and swung it open. His scream alerted Determination, who was already through five doors. He whipped around, aiming his weapon at the source of Sadness's alarm._ "Hands up, villainous-!"_ He paused, eyebrows lowering. "...Mop?"

Sadness grinned sheepishly, sprawled out on the floor with a large mop over his lap. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "...Sorry, mate...Took me by surprise, heh heh..."

Determination growled and wrenched the mop off of Sadness, chucking it back into the room and slamming the door. "This is no time for your shenanigans. Get up, and be more careful!"

Sadness, his expression shameful, nodded and continued as Determination stalked away.

Things were quiet for a few more doors until Sadness yelled for help again. Determination sprinted over, his weapon at the ready. He was disappointed again, however, as he stared at Sadness. The blue bloke was throwing empty boxes off of himself, blushing furiously. "S-Sorry..."

"Look mate," Determination grunted, "if you're jus' gonna scream every time somethin' startles ya, we're gonna get found out. So knock it off!"

Sadness, with tears wetting his face, nodded and started stuffing the boxes back into the closet.

Determination stomped off, grumbling under his breath. Since he was moving much quicker than Sadness, they were a fair distance apart. So Determination didn't notice the door behind Sadness slowly creak open...

Determination jumped at Sadness's shriek of terror, but quickly sighed in exasperation. "You're as jumpy as Fear, mate! Shut up already!"

Silence met Determination's sharp words. There was no soft apology, no shuffling...not even a quiet sniffle. Determination didn't notice. He did, however, grit his teeth angrily as a door was carelessly shut with a loud bang.

_"You're gonna get us caught!"_ He whisper-shouted, turning on his heel. There was no one there. The closet door was still open, a few stray boxes laying innocently on the carpet.

Determination swept his dark purple eyes over the scene, slightly suspicious. "Sadness?"

Nothing. Determination crept toward, drawing his weapon. He looked inside the closet Sadness had opened. "Are ya in there, mate?"

Empty. Just stacks and stacks of boxes. Determination shifted his weight from one foot to another, suddenly feeling uneasy. Sadness wasn't the type of person to pull pranks. Determination turned towards the door behind him, on the left. He remembered checking that room minutes earlier; it was just a little storage room, filled with crates and hanging clothes. He attempted to turn the knob, his face twisting with confusion as he realized it was locked.

"What th' crud...?"

Now on full alert, Determination stepped back quickly, doing a full 360 to check for danger. Nothing. The hallways were dimly lit, giving a creepy atmosphere. Behind him, a door creaked open, making the hair on the back of Determination's neck stand on end. He couldn't turn around; he felt paralyzed.

"...Sadness...?"

Determination nearly had a heart attack when an arm was wrapped around his neck, cutting him off from oxygen and lifting him off his feet. In his surprise, he dropped his weapon. Determination thrashed and shouted, trying to get free. His unknown attacker held him fast, obviously large and strong. A damp cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose, the arm around his throat loosened slightly. Determination started breathing heavily, instantly starting to feel woozy. His vision blurred and his hearing dulled. He stopped struggling as he was dropped to the floor, unconscious.

**KND**

"Hey mate, ya should calm down."

Courage jogged from door to door, swinging them open, hollering, and shutting them again. He was moving rather quickly.

"We gotta move quick, so we don't get caught!" Courage bounded down another hallway.

Depression followed sluggishly behind, rolling his eyes as he double checked the rooms. "Ya could've missed the captive, ya know. You're goin' too fast." He cringed as another door was slammed. "Besides, I think we're gonna get caught anyway with all th' ruckus you're makin.'"

Courage, undaunted, charged ahead, leaving Depression behind.

Depression got angry at this. "Hey, HEY! We're supposed to stay...!" He stopped as Courage went out of sight. "...together." He groaned and ambled forward, making no attempt at keeping up. "Cruddy idiot. Always runnin' into things without a second thought. He's gonna get hurt."

As if on cue, Courage's shout of beckoning morphed into a scream of surprise. It was cut short by a crack of wood, followed by a dull thump.

Depression stopped, sweat beading on his brow. He pulled out his weapon, pressing his back to the dark blue wall. "Courage?"

Just the whistling of the air vents.

Depression inched forward, pointing his weapon at the end of the hall, where it branched out into two separate halls. "Hullo? Are ya all right, mate?"

A door slammed behind Depression. He jumped and swung around, trembling. "Who's there?!"

A door slammed to his left. Depression whipped back around, his weapon shaking in his clammy hands. "Show yourself!"

A flaming brick shot out of the door in front of Depression, hitting him square in the stomach. He wheezed and fell to his knees, dropping his weapon as he clutched his middle. The door burst open, the heavy wood whacking Depression in the temple. He collapsed to the carpet, knocked out cold.

**KND**

Love was having no luck finding the suspected hostage; he was beginning to wonder if Sadness was full of baloney. After looking into the millionth broom closet, Love was starting to curse the mansion designer.

_ "...Love..."_

Love froze, his breath catching in his throat. He peered over his shoulder, where the creepy voice had come from. A dark red door was cracked open, fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"...Hullo?" He squeaked, turning slightly.

_"...Love..."_

Love whirled around completely, breathing shallowly. "Hello?"

The door swung open and inch more. Love, shaking in his shoes, drew his weapon. "...Do ya need help? Are ya hurt?"

_**"...Love..."**_

Love, the thought of an injured friend driving him, crawled forward gradually, his eyes wide and fearful. "D-Don't worry, mate...Th' Kids Next Door are here to save ya..."

The door slammed shut. Love stopped, aiming his weapon. His legs were trembling to the point where he felt like he was going to fall over. Sweat dripped from his brow, stinging his eyes slightly. He swallowed, his mouth feeling as though it were full of cotton.

"...D-Don't be scared...It's jus' little ol' Love...Course ya already know that, but..."

The door opened and shut three times, as if impatient. Love bit his lip, leaning away from the door. "C'mon, mate..." He whispered to himself. "...Don't be such a baby...It's jus' a door..." He stepped forward.

The door opened and closed vigorously, warning Love not to come any closer. Love stumbled back, tripping and falling on his back. He sat up quickly, his hand bumbling for his gun. He couldn't find it.

He stayed close to the ground, squatting like a frog. The door was shuddering in its frame, alive and angry. Love whimpered and scrambled away, yanking his communicator out of his pocket. His sweaty fingers slipped over the buttons as he desperately tried to turn it on. As he ran away, he didn't watch where he was going. As a result, he ran headlong into a hard wall, leaving a large crack. He fell back, dazed, his communicator bouncing out of his hand. He moaned, pushing himself onto his belly. Blood dripped from his nose and a bruise began forming on his forehead. He strained his head up, colors and shapes morphing into indistinguishable blobs. He moaned again, pushing himself up to one knee.

Suddenly, something grabbed the hair on the back of his head, smashing his head back against the cement floor. Blood spattered the floor and Love gasped in pain, squirming slightly. He was too dizzy to fight properly. The hand smashed Love's head into the floor repeatedly until he stopped moving and red dripped from his forehead; the skin was ground into a pulp. He was dropped like an old, useless rag, then dragged away.

**KND**

Nigel was being very thorough with his investigation in the north wing; not a single nook nook or cranny had been left untouched. Yet he still couldn't find a single clue.

He paused for a moment in an office-like room to think. He switched his communicator on to check in with Love.

"Love? How're you doing? Have you found anything?"

Static. Nigel shook his communicator and tried again. Still, nothing but a fuzzy screen. Nigel grunted and contacted Determination. No connection. Nigel was starting to get worried.

He walked out of the room, wondering if it was interfering with the satellite connection. Still nothing from Love or Determination. He checked in with Depression.

"Hey, are you and Courage okay? I'm getting nothing from Love or Determination."

_More_ static. Nigel took his sunglasses off and cleaned them, hoping that maybe he was just seeing things. He called Sadness.

"Sadness, something's wrong. If you can hear this, answer immediately."

Silence. Nigel was definitely sure something had gone terribly wrong. He raced down the hall, heading toward the west wing. He only had to go through a few hallways until he came across a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. abandoned on the floor. A bright, eye-catching red door was sitting peacefully a few feet away. Nigel looked down the hall. A few drops of blood were on the end wall. He trotted over, a sinking feeling in his gut. He nearly slipped and fell in the small puddle of blood below the wall. A communicator was sitting in the middle, stained and damaged.

Nigel's face contorted with disgust as he wiped his boots off on the carpet. Something bad had definitely happened.

The Brit was about to walk off to contact Hoagie, but paused as he noticed a trail of blood leading away from the main mess.

"Looks like I'll have to start a little independent investigation..." Nigel murmured, inching along the wall quickly. He followed the blood smears, keeping one shoulder against the wall, until it stopped abruptly at a wall. The wall only had a framed picture of Father and two candles, which weren't lit, but smoking.

"Huh?" Nigel grunted, searching for a way in. He knocked on the wall to different tunes, looked behind the picture, and even tugged on the candles. No luck.

"How could he have possibly just walked through a wall?" Nigel wondered, frustrated. He sat against the wall, thinking hard. Suddenly his communicator buzzed, startling him. Hoagie's voice was muffled by Nigel's shorts. He pulled it out quickly. "Come again?"

Hoagie looked unsettled. "You guys are taking forever! Is everything going okay?"

Nigel cringed. "No, not at all. Although there is no sign of a hostage, Love, Determination, Sadness, Courage, and Depression are all missing. I found a blood trail leading to this wall..." He flashed the communicator's screen at the stains, "...but I can't figure out how to get in."

Hoagie scratched his head beneath his hat. "Well, Father controls fire, right? Light the candles, see what happens."

Nigel grinned. "Good thinking, Numbuh 2." He searched his pockets for something to light the candles with. Luckily, he had a few matches, in case of an emergency.

This was a certain emergency.

He scratched a match across the wall, lighting it. He touched the flame to each candle wick, watching them spark to life, and stepped back. The wall trembled and slowly turned, creating an entrance. Nigel jogged in, blowing the candles out to destroy any evidence he was there. The wall shut behind him.

"I'll call you if I find anything, Numbuh 2. Stand by." Hoagie saluted, wished Nigel luck, and ended transmission.

Numbuh 1 crept forward, feeling along the wall. It was very dark, low groaning sounds coming from the dark abyss ahead. He switched his communicator on, using the screen light to see. It didn't provide much light, but it was better than nothing.

After ten minutes of wandering through the tunnel, Nigel finally came to a large, steel door. A series of five electronic locks kept the door shut, a four-digit code needed to unarm them. Nigel thought for a moment, before punching in his Numbuh four times. The lock clicked open. Curious, he punched in Hoagie's Numbuh four times. That lock was disabled also.

Nigel contacted Hoagie. "Hey, Numbuh 2. I've made to a big door with a bunch of locks...The combinations are really easy though. I think it's just our Numbuhs. I have a feeling that this is a trap."

"Be careful! You know what Father's capable of! If you find the others, radio me and I'll be there ASA now!"

Nigel nodded, setting his jaw grimly. He ended transmission.

A mournful groan caused Nigel to freeze, his hearing increasing two fold. He stared at the door, which seemed to be the source. Concerned, he quickly punched in the rest of the combos, unlocking all of the locks. With a deep breath, he gripped the handle and yanked on the door. It slowly gaped open, revealing an awful sight.

"Oh God..."

Love, Sadness, Courage, Depression, Determination, and an unknown Wally were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious and injured. Mostly head wounds. Love was starting to come to, propped up against the wall, his face covered in blood.

Nigel ran over to him, shaking his shoulder gently. "Love? Love, are you okay? Wake up!"

Love groaned and clenched his eyes shut, then blinking them open. He was obviously disoriented and in pain. Despite that, he squinted at Nigel, trying to get his eyes to focus. "N-Numbuh...1?"

Nigel nodded quickly, trying not to look at Love's grisly forehead. "What happened? Was it Father?"

Love coughed, spitting out blood distastefully. "D-Didn't see..."

Nigel looked over his shoulder at Depression, who was laying on his side. He was whimpering in agony, clutching his stomach and bleeding temple.

Nigel patted Love on the shoulder and rushed over to Depression, kneeling next to him. "Depression, are you okay? Who did this to you?"

Depression coughed and blood trickled from his mouth, his chest shuddering. "...F-Flamin' brick..." He rolled onto his back, tears spilling down his face.

Nigel growled. Now he knew it was Father that did this. This was violent, even for a villain like him. He wasn't playing games.

Depression suddenly gasped and pointed frantically behind Nigel. _"Look out!"_

Nigel turned on his heel, barely dodging a large plank of would that was aimed at the top of his head. Instead, it hit Depression directly in the stomach. He bellowed in pain and blood gushed from his mouth and nose. He fell onto his back, passed out.

Nigel was too busy avoiding the large piece of plywood to think of Depression's injuries. Father, who was swinging the wood like a madman, laughed evilly.

"This was almost too easy!" He cackled, missing Nigel's knee by inches.

Father finally had Nigel backed into a corner, his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in pieces on the floor. He searched desperately for a way out, but saw none. Father raised the board over his head, grinning demonically.

A short yell of defiance sounded before the unknown Wally pounced on Father, putting him in a headlock. Father roared and bucked, trying to throw the boy in purple off.

"Go! Go get help!" He yelped, tearing at Father's hair.

Nigel nodded and ran, contacting Hoagie quickly. "Hoagie, quick, get to the entrance!"

Hoagie immediately sprang into action, severing connection. Nigel sprinted back to freedom, but remembered that the door needed to be opened by lighting candles. He skidded to a halt, fishing around his pocket for matches while searching for candles. A single torch was hung on the wall. He feverishly scraped it against the wall, causing it to spark, but not light.

"C'mon, c'mon...!"

Loneliness clutched Father's head desperately, punching him wherever he could and hollering. Father was screaming, swatting at Loneliness angrily. He grabbed Loneliness's arm, ripping him from his shoulders. He squeezed both of the boy's wrists, holding him off the ground, and lit his hands on fire. Loneliness shrieked and writhed, kicking Father in chest, as his wrists were ruthlessly burnt to a crisp. Father dropped Loneliness to the ground, where he laid, sobbing. Father stormed out, not about to let Nigel get away.

Nigel was stretching his arm to its limit, trying to reach the torch before the match burned out. He flicked it in and the torch caught on fire, glowing softly. Nigel squeezed through the door, Father's snarls of fury on his heals. He raced down the halls, towards the exit, Father throwing fireballs at him.

_"You won't escape!"_ He bellowed, his shoes leaving scorch marks on his carpet as he chased the British lad.

Nigel finally saw the exit in sight, the hum of the ship audible through the doors. He wrenched them open, screaming at Hoagie to step on it as he hopped aboard. Hoagie floored it and they rocketed away, Father's fire balls and screeched abuse following them.

**Well gee, that was different~! :D **

**Tell me what you think~! I love reviews~! **

**R&R~!**


	9. Outrage

**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

**So sorry for the wait~ Been re****ally busy~ D:**

Sector V stared at Numbuh 1 in horror as he relayed the mission's events. Worry and Overwhelmed held each other tightly, sobbing into their hoodies. Guilt held his head in his hands, shaking and mumbling to himself. Sleepiness had never looked so awake, watching Numbuh 1 pace back in forth in anguish. Happiness, the most cheerful person in the room, couldn't bear to look at the bald leader, his face buried in his arms.

Everyone's faces varied from grief to curiosity to disgust as the story went on, right to its end.

"...so Numbuh 2 and I got out of there as quickly as possible. We came here right after."

Silence. Everyone stared at Nigel in utter awe. Kuki was clinging to Care, her face nestled in his hair. He patted her back, his throat tightening painfully as he fought the tears back.

The silence was ruptured as Happiness started to bawl, curled up in the couch. The crumpling of Happiness started a chain reaction as everyone else started to cry too, whether it was full out howls or silent tears.

"They even got Love!" Fear wailed.

"What if they never come back?" Curiosity cried.

"It should have been me instead!" Guilt sobbed.

Temper sprang to his feet, red in the face and tears streaming from his red eyes. "Well?! What're ya gonna do about it?! Jus' sit here and cry?! That cruddy jerk of a Father jus' kidnapped six of our friends and is keeping them captive! Well, I say, how _dare _he mess with us!"

"What can we do?" Excitement sniffed. "Father's got our strongest guys!"

"So we can't do anythin' because we're not strong? I'm strong! Hate's strong! Curiosity's strong! We can save our friends!" Temper seethed. "Father dared to kidnap _Love_ of all people. Th' fella who cares about us and likes us, no matter what! Even Hate can't deny that Love was there for him!"

Hate shuffled uncomfortably, hastily wiping tears from his dark brown eyes. "Uh...Well, as much as I hate those guys...No one else here has th' guts to argue with me except for Love. So..." He shrugged.

"Well ya know what? I say that we go after that cruddy coward and teach him a lesson!"

The others looked at Temper in interest, murmuring slightly.

"Who's he to do this crud to us? What, does he think we're jus' gonna sit on our backsides and twiddle our thumbs till they get free? Like good kids? Is that what we're gonna do?!"

Sector V grumbled louder, a few sharp interjections of "No!" rippling through them.

"NO! We're gonna get our weapons, get in those cruddy flyin' contraptions, and beat th' CRUD out of that cruddy, no good, burnt-brained villain!"

They all leapt to their feet in excitement, hollering eagerly. Their sadness was replaced with anger and determination as they rushed to the exit. Before they could get there, however, Numbuh 1 zipped in front of the doorway, spreading his arms and legs out defensively. Everyone skidded to a halt, bumping into each other.

"We can't go yet!" Nigel yelled. "We have to wait."

Temper growled and shoved his face into Nigel's. "Why? Are ya chicken?"

"No, I'm using my head! We can't just rush up to the mansion with no plan, no strategy, and no organization. That's just setting us up for failure. Besides...Father will be expecting us to come right away. It's safe to wait a while."

Temper frowned. "How long is a while?"

Nigel adjusted his sunglasses. "A couple days. Give or take three."

"WHAT?! They could be half dead by then!" Temper spluttered.

"Would you rather we go now and have them completely dead?"

Temper opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again, his face switching between frustration and worry. He finally sighed, tears filling his eyes. "I jus' want them back."

Nigel patted him on the shoulder. "We all do. But it's not going to help if we just rush into things."

Temper nodded. "All right. Three days." He turned to the others. "Ya hear that?! We gotta wait three days! No arguin' with that! That's th' way it has to be!"

The others sighed solemnly, returning to their resting spots. It seemed like everyone has silently decided to go to bed, pulling blankets over themselves and kicking off shoes.

But no one got any sleep. The sound of crying was too loud.

**Short and crappy, I know. I had to type this on my dad's laptop. I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it~ This is mostly just a chapter to build on the following events. R&R please~! :3**


End file.
